Up after hours
by La Femme Fatale
Summary: During their seventh year in hogwarts, the Marauders notice a change in one of their number; Sirius is being awfully quiet and they have their own suspections about it. Sirius Black/Severus Snape Slash.
1. The first kiss

Up after hours

By: Severus' Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing

A/N: Alright. Here goes. WARNING! Slash, yaoi, male/male, guy/guy, Homosexual, Severus Snape/Sirius Black! WARNING! Now if you don't get it, I suggest you get lost and if you did get it it's up to you whether you want to read it.

"Yo, Sirius!" James Potter was waving his hand in front of Sirius Black's eyes.

"Huh?" Sirius turned his gaze to his friend slowly, as if unwilling to stop looking at something right in front of him.

"What do you mean 'huh'? I've been trying to attract your attention for, what, five minutes?"

"Approximately", confirmed Peter Pettigrew, who'd been sitting on Sirius' other side, but was now standing right behind him. Remus was looking at him as well, his eyes twinkling playfully in a manner that told him he knew everything. Or at least that was what they told to people that didn't know him.

"Who were you fantasizing about?" He asked, teasing Sirius with the look that he needed no answer to know, "Had to bee somebody you really fancy, since you were staring off into space right towards the slithering table. You wouldn't spit at it's direction if you knew which way it was."

"Nobody", Sirius growled, irritated by the unashamed question. 

_Trust Remus to see right through my excuses, he thought as young Lupin's face smiled at him, mischievously, for some reason. Maybe it was just for the fact that it was full moon tomorrow. Sirius really wouldn't know, as Remus was too good at concealing his thoughts, and what he knew for sure didn't differ in any way from sheer guesses, when he spoke them out._

"Aw, c'mon! You can tell us! Besides, we're all seventh years in this end of the table." Peter said. Sirius hadn't been expecting him to be pressuring him like the others.

"And that's exactly why I don't want you to know about it." Sirius said, earning a scowl from James.

"I bet it's a teacher, since you won't tell us." Remus determined. Man, did that boy have some dirty imagination.

"A teacher? That's just sick, Moony!" James said with a tingle of amusement in his voice.

"Right you are, Prongs. That's absolutely disgusting", Sirius agreed and stood up, "Now if you three fine gentlemen would go help Patricia and excuse me..." He left the great hall as his friends scanned the table for Patricia Crowell, a pretty Gryffindor girl in her sixth year, and noticed that there was nothing wrong with her.

"Gentlemen, I believe he just gave us the slip", announced Pettigrew as he turned his attention to the food.

~ ~

Sirius was practically flying through the corridors, despite the fact he had no broom he went nearly as fast as a broomstick. He soon found himself in the west tower, where nobody went to anymore. With the exception of himself, of course. He sat by the broad ledge of a particularly big window and glanced out. He could see over the trees to the town of Hogsmeade, which was dyed bloodred by the last flare of the setting sun. The sun itself could not be seen anymore, but its last rays dwelled in the horizon like a gigantic, open and bleeding wound. A wound much alike the one he seemed to have on his heart.

These thoughts, however, were rudely interrupted by a faint noise from behind him. Sirius turned around. The voice was gone, and little by little, he started to doubt if it really had been made. He heard nothing more from anywhere, but as his personal peace of mind as well as the feel of privacy that had conquered the place until today had been disturbed, he decided to join the others in the Gryffindor common room. Or – as he realized when he looked outside – in dormitories, since it was already late and he was up after hours. He began his quiet journey to where he was supposed to be.

~ ~

Sirius sneaked in the quieted halls of Hogwarts, not really wanting to go back to the Gryffindor tower, he just roamed aimlessly around, growing less and less alert as he ran across nobody. At some point he realized that the marauder's map would be the perfect tool for his night-time wandering and was about to accio it, as he remembered that Filch had confiscated it just last week. And as Filch's filing cabinet of confiscated things had a ward against accio spells, he figured that it would be better not to try.

Suddenly, a hand reached out from the hole that had appeared in the wall and pulled him in the darkness. Sirius felt another hand being pressed over his mouth obviously to prevent him from making any noise. Wise decision, he thought, as that was exactly what he had indented to do. He saw the wall slide back into where it belonged and he was now all alone in here with this person where nobody could find them. He heard a small _clap, clap, clap of high heels from the other side of the wall, slowly distancing away. The arms that held him still and mute were skinny and pale, but there was undeniable strength in them. Sirius realized that this person he was here with was a man – no – a youth. And if he was not mistaken, he knew exactly who this youth was._

"Count yourself lucky. You'd be in trouble if McGonagall caught  you wandering around at night", whispered a voice, too careful to speak aloud. The tension of the youth's muscles left, but he did not let Sirius go.

_Nevermind about that, Sirius thought, __I can do it myself. And so he did. Well, actually, he just moved his head so that he was free to use his mouth. He kind of enjoyed the arm wrapping around his chest, holding him in place._

"And why would you care?"  he asked, voice muffled. The other boy, however, heard him. 

"No idea, actually." He answered and finally seemed to realize his other arm was still around Sirius and let go. Sirius turned around to face his capturer, if one could call him that, and saw exactly what he was expecting to see; a pair of eyes as black as the deepest of night, matching the black, greasy, shoulder-length hair and loose black robes, which made an unbelievable contrast to the boy's incredibly pale skin.

_He's the one should be called Black, not me, Sirius thought as he faced the glare of Severus Snape, a seventh-year Slytherin._

"What are you looking at?" Snape snapped.

"What would you think I'm looking at? All there is in this room is you." Sirius replied.

"Not from my point of view", Snape said softly, "From here it seems that you're the only thing in the room."

"So are we to keep looking at each other for all night or did you have a reason to pull me in this – this hole in the wall?"  Sirius asked. 

"I thought I made it very clear that McGonagall was coming your way and I trust that you heard her go past us mere seconds ago."

_Seconds? Sirius thought, __From here it seems like years ago. But he didn't say anything._

"Actually, there's something I wanted to ask you", Snape confessed, "What's the deal with the owl?"

"Owl? What owl?" Sirius asked, although he knew exactly what Snape was talking about.

"The owl you sent me in the summer", Snape said, patiently.

"I don't reckon you would ask me how I'm feeling out of sheer curiosity. Is there something you want, Black?" He spat out the name like it was a curse word. Or more likely, the way some said Voldemort's name. Some were too afraid to speak it, other found it too filthy to litter neither their pure lips or the listener's ears. The way Snape spat it out was much like the latter. 

Sirius looked at him, trying to keep the distance, which was very hard, since their hideout was almost too small for turning around, let alone stand a distance.

"I want a lot of things, Severus, but only one from you." Sirius finally said. He felt a lot like when he was attending to the muggle school –before he'd gotten his owl from Hogwarts–  and had to perform a school play; butterflies in his stomach and audience waiting impatiently for something to happen

"Which is...?"

 Sirius did not answer the question, but he leaned forward with a mischievous smile playing on his lips and gently pressed those lips on Severus'. As he drew away the memory of that school play came back again; Butterflies all dying, but that doesn't feel that good in your stomach either. All done, but there was always the feedback. The fear that someone –Severus, in this case– would say something nasty, or laugh at him. However, he felt somehow satisfied, as well. He'd kissed girls –All of them Gryffindors, of course– and even Remus, once, when they'd got curious about what it would feel like. And Sirius had to admit that kissing a girl was one thing, kissing a boy was another, but none of that compared to kissing Severus Snape, which was the third thing. It felt completely different than any of the previous kisses he'd had, and that was saying something. It felt like it would be the only way to kiss.

For a brief moment Severus looked like he'd want to recoil at it, but as he realized what had just happened, he drew Sirius closer, wiping away all the nervousness in the slightly shorter youth and leaving nothing more, nothing less than passion and lust. Severus placed his hand on Sirius' cheeck, though his fingers were long enough to reach the Gryffindor's neck. At that time, Siruis felt that this was truly the way for him to be. He felt Severus' body against his, and most of all, Severus' hips against his own. All of a sudden he was for once happy that the marauder's map was in Filch's posession, since the caretaker didn't know how do read it, and those who would have, couldn't get it. He reclutantly broke the kiss, staring into the dephts of those sharp eyes and brushed his fingers through the greasy, raven-black hair and on sudden impulse, he set his mouth on the Slytherin's neck and sucked the skin in his mouth. As he drew back, he saw a red mark appear on the other boy's neck, knowing it will become a bruise, like he knew that it would be perfectly concealed by the thick hair. Not that he minded. To him, it was enough that he knew it would be there. For a while, at least.

"We should get in bed, you know." Sirius said, trying to catch his breath.

"Was that a suggestion?" Severus asked, playfully.

"Maybe someday, if you want, but right now I'm too tired." Sirius replied, "Could you open the wall for me?" He then asked.

"Sure, I _could, but I don't think I will" Severus said, but made the wall slide away nonetheless._

The two parted their ways to their own dormitories.

----

A/N: This is my first slash story and the first fanfic with Harry Potter theme I ever wrote, let alone put up. So I do realize it's not very good, and I hope that you tell me what could I do to improve my writing. Thank you.


	2. Meet me at the quidditch field

Up after Hours

By: La Femme Fatale (Formerly known as Severus' Girl)

Thanks to all of you who said you liked my little story! This chapter is dedicated to you, as you made it clear you want me to write more of it, even as I realized while reading it over that it was a little short. This chapter, I'm afraid, is even shorter. I'll be trying to make it better, and as I have been intending to do ever since the beginning, make them go further bit by bit. Now a really important question; will you forgive me if I wont change the rating even though it should probably be changed into R at some point? 

Disclaimer: I don't own  a thing.

A/N: I _could_ write that slash warning thingy all over again, but I believe that if you read the previous chapter, you already know what this story is about. And if you read it and _still_ won't understand what the hell (sorry about the swearing, can't help the fucking habit) am I talking about when I say slash I suggest you get some professional help. To the ones who aren't calling their personal psychiatrist by now, all I can say is enjoy!

---

Sirius sat by the same window ledge that he had been accustomed to observe the sun set behind Hogsmeade from every once in a while. His face was turned towards the red slash in the sky that was the sun, but his eyes only saw black. Black hair and eyes against pallid skin, that was mostly covered by black robes. Those robes would have to go yet someday. Sirius' mind drifted away, as he remembered what had happened the last time he'd come here. The sound that had made him leave, the pointless wandering that led into very pleasant encounter, and the first real kiss he'd ever had.

Sirius suddenly realized he wasn't alone. On his up-bent knee had landed a strange owl with a letter in it's unusually crooked, white beak. The owl was different from the others in many ways besides the deformed beak; It was completely black apart from its white face and beak, even its talons were  black. Sirius opened the letter and took out the slip of paper that it carried inside. His heart started to beat faster. It was a letter from Severus.

I hope Nocturne found you before the breakfast. It would look weird to have my owl delivering mail to you, don't you think? I was wondering whether you'd be able to sneak out on Friday night. To meet me at the Quidditch field at midnight. I put a magic quall in. Just in case you don't have one with you. Send your answer with Nocturne. She'll wait.

"So you're Severus's owl, then?" Sirius turned his gaze at the bird, and then back to the letter, "Nocturne. It fits you. And you're the fit owl for him", he too the quill out and begun to write his answer behind Severus' letter.

It won't be a problem. I wish it was Friday already.

He looked at what he'd written for a moment, nodded and gave the letter back to Nocturne. Then he got on his feet and walked down from the tower, not wanting to take the risk of being caught out of bed. Especially when he was positive that Severus was either sleeping or waiting for his answer in the Slytherin dormitories.

---

Severus was indeed waiting for an answer in the dormitory. Unknown to him, he was in exactly the same position as in which Sirius had been when Nocturne had showed up. 

Ten seconds, Severus thought, The bloody owl has ten seconds to bring the answer or I swear I'll transfigure it into a big, black duck whenever it does come back.

But he knew perfectly well that he wouldn't. He'd most probably be hugging the owl even if it came on Saturday morning. For the sheer happiness of ever getting a reply. As he gazed up on the sky, he could see the form of his owl against the full moon.

Good thing I ain't a werewolf, he then thought as he heard a distant cry from the direction of Hogsmeade, I'd go nuts if I had to be trapped in the shrieking shag for two whole days. Better yet – with another werewolf. I'm lucky to be something else. 

He still remembered the prank Sirius had pulled on him during their fifth year, but he'd gotten over it, and wouldn't really had to have been told not to tell anyone about Lupin. After all, even though a full-grown werewolf was an incredibly dangerous creature, he hadn't been in real danger. And perhaps Sirius, on some level, knew it.

At least now I know that Dumbledore has certain trust for people, but not for all eternity. Nocturne landed on his knee, its black eyes tinkling in a mysterious manner. As if she was laughing.

"And just what are you looking at?" He snapped at the owl and snatched the letter she was carrying.

"Pidgeon-brain…" he muttered as he read Sirius' reply. He smiled and stroked the black owl. 

---

A/N: There. Yes, I know nothing happened, but in the next chapter, there will be a secret revealed. Something that could turn their relationship upside down. In other words, back to normal.


	3. The secret revealed

Up After Hours

By: La Femme Fatale

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own a thing.

To Achintya: Please don't strangle me! I promise I'll write a sequel!

A/N: If you notice me writing Seveus or Siruis at some point, try to forgive me, for I make such typos even when I write with a pen. I try to proofread these as well as I can, but while my Microsoft Word refuses to check the spelling (It keeps claiming that it has no such language as English installed, even though it's been checking the English text properly until last month, when it announced it can't understand a word I'm writing. Ooh, I'm going to kill Bill Gates) and I'm only a human, I can't guarantee I can spot every typo I've made.

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. I must say that when I wrote to a different section of the site (nope, I won't tell what my name was nor what I wrote) I barely got two reviews in a week. Now my story hadn't been up a whole twenty-four hours, and I already had four reviews. And to think this is slash, and not everyone really want to read it. I like how actively you people review. Here, have a Ton-Tongue Toffee. Or… *looks about nervously and sees some irritated readers* …never mind, I'll eat it myself. *Eats the toffee* Enfoy! *waves*

---

That Friday, it was the Christmas eve, and because of the rather big amount of students staying over the holidays, there was a feast in the evening, making it rather easy for two people known to hate big crowds be absent, especially as the other had no friends present to celebrate with and the other had been permitted to leave the castle grounds, for it was full moon.

In the audience seats of the Quidditch field, no one could be seen, which was actually pretty understandable, for special charms had been cast over the field to prevent it from being covered under snow, and it looked rather black. No wonder it was hard to see the character in the teacher's seats. After all, he was completely dressed in black. The figure's head turned in a blur of movement, spinning the greasy locks around. There was somebody coming towards on a broomstick.

"Sirius!" Severus called, "Over here!" Sirius waved his hand and landed beside the Slytherin. They kissed and Severus noticed how the right sleeve of Sirius' robes was shredded and the skin showing from underneath was covered in blood.

"You were in the Shrieking Shag with the marauders, weren't you?" he asked, not at all spitefully or angry, but with a tingle of worry in his voice.

"Cut it out, will you? So Remus is a werewolf, but he's OK." Sirius snapped

"I know he's OK. Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone - or anything – truly dangerous at Hogwarts. Now let's take a look at that arm." Severus reached his hand at Sirius' arm. Sirius pulled his arm away.

"Don't touch me." He hissed.

"You used to like when I touched you."

"I never said I didn't like the idea of you touching me. Do you realize I was bit by a werewolf?"

"So you'll rather accompany him in the Shrieking Shag every month from now on? And don't look at me like I just insulted you or your friend. You know perfectly well what a werewolf bite does."

"What could you do about it?"

"I could prevent that from happening. Even though what the consequents might be."

"What do you mean?" Sirius' eyes widened.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about, really. You are in the worst danger if you decide to go into the Shrieking Shag with another werewolf. You two just might rip each other into ribbons." Severus looked at the direction of Hogsmeade and Sirius outstretched his arm.

"A wise choice", Severus said, "Now this will hurt a bit, but I must ask you not to move." Sirius nodded, but his face was somehow twisted. By fear, as it occurred to Severus. He removed the ripped clothing that was left of the right sleeve of the Gryffindor's robes. Severus took a hold on the arm, looked hesitant for a moment, and then pressed his mouth over the wound and started sucking the blood. Surprisingly, as Sirius realized, it didn't hurt a bit.

"What do you think you're-", Sirius started

'_Don't move!_' commanded Severus, and it took a moment for Sirius to realize the taller boy could not have spoken it aloud; He'd been talking _inside_ _Sirius' head_! Suddenly the suck on his hand started to hurt, and as if the other boy had sensed it, he stopped and rose his head, spitting over the audience's edge and wiping the blood around his mouth on his sleeve. The wound on Sirius' hand was no more there.

"There", Severus said, "The bad blood has been removed." Sirius merely stared at him with an expression of fear, mixed with  something that could only have been disbelief. 

"What –" Sirius started, but Severus interrupted him again

"…Am I?" he finished and Sirius nodded.

"I'll tell you. If you promise you'll listen till the end, that is. Will you listen?" Severus looked at the Gryffindor. His eyes wore an impression of safety, and all Sirius could do was nod.

"I am a vampire, Sirius." Severus said, his voice a bit croaky.

"You're a _what_?" Sirius exclaimed. He sprang on his feet, but Severus was faster; He'd pulled out his wand and shouting 'accio', he'd taken possession of both Sirius' wand and broomstick.

"You promised you would listen till the end", Severus said, looking at Sirius sadly, like a baby animal, "I promise you'll get these back unharmed when I've told you the whole story."

"You – you _hypocrite_!" Sirius heard himself shout, "You believe you have the right to get educated in Hogwarts, and yet you'd have turned Remus in! If it wasn't for Dumbledore - !"

"He only forbad me from telling for the impression. He knew I understood that young Lupin has every right to be here just as much as I do. He knew I would never have told anyone."

"But if he knew you were a vampire – you wouldn't be here. Vampires are dangerous every time of the month and day!" Sirius shrieked. Severus looked at him in puzzlement.

"But surely you know – Unless…", he stared deep into the other boy's eyes, "…you're muggleborn, aren't you?" he then said. It wasn't a question.

"I – I was raised by a muggle, ever since my parents died when I was an infant, but I'm a wizard with as pure blood as you have!"

Severus shook his head, "Then, my friend, your blood wouldn't be very pure." He whispered.

"I'm not your friend." Sirius said. Amazed of how calm his voice was.

"You've got it all backwards. I would seem a pure-blood -" again the way of spitting a hated word out, "To the sorting hat, other wizards and most probably to Salazar Slytherin himself." He paused, and gazed up to the sky, "But no one really knows. Apart from me, my mother, you, and Dumbledore, that is. I suppose it's too late to back out now, so I'm just going to tell you the whole story." He looked at Sirius again, this time so much agony and hurt feelings flowing in his eyes that Sirius, despite his newfound hatred and fear towards the other youth, wanted to catch the Slytherin in his arms and embrace him as tight as he could manage. But he fought the urge and remained seated a couple of benches away from Severus.

"You see, in the beginning, 'vampire' was a race of wizards that, alike animagi, could turn themselves into an animal. But unlike animagi, they could always choose what they wanted to turn into, be a bee on one day, and a bear on the second. They didn't need to learn the skill, as they were born with it. They also possessed the ability to bond with animals. A vampire would always find his or her animal, that fit them the best." 

"Nocturne." Sirius said quietly.

"Exactly. Now then, these vampires also had the rare gift – or curse, if you prefer it that way – to remain young. The only problem was that they needed blood – lots of it – to maintain their youth. So some of them, corrupted by the thought of immortality, started to attack their fellow people and draining their blood. They transformed their teeth sharp so they could easily pierce the thin skin around the neck artery. That's how the vampires both the wizarding world and the muggle world know, were created, or created themselves. Now there are these silly beliefs that the vampires can't take garlic or sunlight or sacred things. That's not true. Sure, a stake through the heart kills them, but so far I haven't heart of a creature that would remain alive with heart ripped to pieces.

"The other vampires, though, did nothing alike, and continued their lives in peace. As centuries passed by, they lost the ability to use blood as rejuvenation serum and the natural gift of transfiguration started to fade. There are many vampires of that kind walking around, blending in, as they don't harm other people. The only abilities they possess anymore are the ability to find and form a bond with their designed animals, the reformed telepathic skills, occasionally the ability to morph into an animal and the immunity to any disease that spreads by blood. My mother was a vampire of that kind and my father was a Death eater. Not exactly the family tree to brag about."

"So you're half vampire?" Sirius asked, in not at all friendly tone.

"The vampire blood doesn't work that way. It refuses to grow thinner. It blends into the blood it's mixed with as if it belonged in it. I'm a pure-blood because my father was. I reckon that's why he brought me to Voldemort when I was just a baby. To be marked. Neither of them knew I could suppress the Dark Mark, to make it go away. But I could. And I did" Severus concluded his story, unable to look at Sirius. Nocturne circled over their heads and then landed in between them, wondering what could be wrong. 

Severus quietly gave Sirius back his wand and broomstick. He took them from the black-haired youth, mounted his broom and flew off, into the night. He'd need to be alone. Several minutes later Severus mounted his own broom and left toward Hogwarts.

---

Hey, what the - ? This ain't how it was supposed to go! Why aren't my hands writing what I want them to write?  

 I am very aware that I have plot holes in this chapter, as the full moon had come again so fast, but it was necessary. And I really don't mean to break them up permanently, although it might take them over sixteen years to reconcile. This is the end of this story, but even as the third chapter turned out to be nothing like I'd planned, I think I could write a sequel as to what happened when they left Harry in the hospital wing after he'd duelled Voldemort in the graveyard. 

And come to think of it, I've subconsciously written it so that it all makes sense. I mean, After graduating Sev went back to Voldemort, since he no longer had any point in acting good. When he heard about Voldemort being after Potters, he turned back to the light side and tipped him off to Dumbledore. He didn't get rid of the mark this time, since he was acting a death eater as he was a spy. He was so angry at Lupin mainly because he was the cause of Sirius leaving him, for had old Remus not bitten Sirius, Sevvie's little secret would have gone unknown to Sirius. Then he was so keen on giving Sirius to the dementors for the obvious reason; as the years passed, he'd learnt to hate him. And the two weren't too happy to make up for their past hatred when Dumbledore made them to. See? I actually have a story that doesn't crash the plotline in the four books. Is Rowling a witch? Did she Imperius me to write it this way? What a genius I am to have discovered the truth! 

Ps. I've always been good with the conspiracy theories. I'm paranoid, I know, but it's fun!


End file.
